Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Electrified vehicles are typically equipped with a battery pack containing multiple battery cells that store electrical power for powering an electric machine. During operation of the engine, the battery cells generate heat. Thus, some battery packs include a thermal management system that uses fluid, such as liquid or air, to cool the cells. The battery packs also include other components that generate heat, such as wire harnesses, connectors, and cables (as examples). These components are typically not cooled, however.